Weapons
Combat Knife - The Combat knife is the last weapon you will have at your disposal.A backstab can instantly kill a enemy. Grenade - The Grenade can bounce off walls and is used to clear rooms or destroy cars.A correctly throwned grenade can instantly kill a enemy. $500 Flash Bang - The Flash Bang blinds and deafens any one who is able to see it explode.It bounces off walls. $200 Bazooka - The Bazooka is mainly used to destroy vehicles, but can also be used to kill enemies.The Bazooka does splash damage when hits a wall or any obstacle. A single well aimed rocket can kill in one shot. $5000 USP Tactical - Every character starts with a Silenced USP, it has 12 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. $800 Desert Eagle - The Desert Eagle does more damage then the USP, but has only 7 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 1500 dollers to buy it. Shock Revolver - This revolver is used to stun enemys and also damage them. when hiting a enemy, it shocks him for a short time and does little damage. it has 50 rounds, no clips, costs 9000 dollers to buy it. Uzi - the Uzi is the first SMG in the game. it has 30 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 1500 dollers to buy it. MP5 - the MP5 is like the Uzi, but even better. it has 30 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 4500 dollers to buy it. M3 Super - The first shotgun in the game. it has 12 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 1500 dollers to buy it. SPAS12 - Exactly like the M3 but this time, its semi auto, means that it all depends on how fast you attack. it has 8 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 5500 dollers to buy it. Nail Gun - The Nail gun is the first Sci-Fi weapon in the game. it has 200 rounds and no clips. it costs 50000 dollers to buy it. Blast Cannon - The Second Sci-Fi weapon in the game. it has 100 rounds and no clips. it costs 100000 dollers to buy it. the special thing about this weapon is that its like the spas12 but with explosive rounds. Ak47 - The legendary russian made rifle comes here aswell. it has 30 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 4000 dollers to buy it. M4A1 - a Legendary USA made rifle arrives for a duel with the Ak47. it has 30 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 5000 dollers to buy it. M249 SAW - The First Machine gun in the game. it has 100 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 3000 dollers to buy it. M60 - A legend of a machine gun. it has 100 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 6000 dollers to buy it. Seek Rifle - Another Sci-Fi weapon. it has 100 rounds and no clips. it costs 50000 dollers to buy it. Minigun - The heaviest of weapons in the game. it has 200 rounds and no clips. it costs 100000 dollers to buy it. Warning, this weapon has a strong recoil if you stand and shoot. Ruger - The First Sniper rifle in the game. it has 5 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 3000 dollers to buy it. PSG-1 - The same as Ruger, but better. it has 20 rounds per clip and can hold up to 9 clips. it costs 6000 dollers to buy it. Railgun - The Well known Railgun also shows up in this game. it has 50 rounds and no clips. it costs 50000 dollers to buy it.